gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Race to Run
Get into the Yardie car to start the race. Finish the race route within four minutes. Avoid the Yakuza car at all costs! If your car starts smoking, the mission is failed. Return to King Courtney's headquarters to start the bonus mission before the time clock expires. Finish the race route within four minutes. The faster your time, the more money you'll earn. |fail = Wasted Busted Yardie Lobo is destroyed Time runs out|unlockedby = Show the Money}} Race to Run is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto Advance given to protagonist Mike by Uptown Yardies leader King Courtney from the a jetty in Newport on Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Mike meets King Courtney, who he believes killed Jonnie. Courtney convinces him that he had nothing to do with Jonnie's death and tells Mike that he needs him to drive in a race, because his best driver is unavailable. Mike wins the race, despite attempts by the Yakuza to destroy the car, and returns to King Courtney in Newport. King Courtney informs Mike that a Jamaican Formula One driver is coming to the city tomorrow and the car needs to be tested. Mike then drives the car round the streets of Staunton Island. Post Mission Page Script King Courtney (pager): Come to my pad, mon. I need the Columbian coffee. King. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000 for completing the mission in a medium or slow time. $30,000 for completing the second race quickly (If you finish the first race with 0:59 or more remaining on the timer, the the second race will unlock.). The mission Latin Coffee is unlocked by completing the mission. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough RaceToRun-GTAA-SS1.png|Mike meets King Courtney, who he believes killed Jonnie. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS2.png|Mike says he tracked him all the way from Portland. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS3.png|King says that was his men who went to the bar to collect the money. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS4.png|And his men found the bartender dead and came back to him. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS5.png|King says he wants to find the murderer too, as he stole the bartender's money. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS6.png|King asks Mike to do some favors for him. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS7.png|King says his driver got killed. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS8.png|Just before the most important race of the season. The race is against the Yakuza. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS9.png|He says that the Yakuza driver is crazy and may try to ram Mike. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS10.png|If Mike wins the race, King will manage to shut down the city for a real Formula One race. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS11.png|After the conversation, Mike needs to get in the Yardie Lobo. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS12.png|Getting in the Yardie Lobo. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS13.png|Racing through Staunton with a Yakuza car trying to ram Mike's car. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS14.png|King Courtney tells Mike to go back to his headquarters to start the Formula One race. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS15.png|King says he got a Formula One Jamaican driver coming in tomorrow for the Staunton Grand Prix. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS16.png|King asks Mike to test drive his F1 car outside. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS17.png|Getting in the F1 car. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS18.png|Racing with the F1 car. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS19.png|King congratulates Mike, saying he's the fastest driver ever. RaceToRun-GTAA-SS20.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Race to Run Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions